ddfanonandstoryfandomcom-20200216-history
The Tumblers
The Tumblers (1963-69) The Tumblers were a small "group" organization of black mercenaries hired by racist white extrodinaires, to raid black houses and kill every family member "dirty negro" in them for ensured pay, between 1963 and January 1969. The Tumblers were large, blocky, muscular skilled black men who had exceptional fighting skills, and served in the more brutal parts of the Cold War. 'Mindcamps', as they were called, were purpoted to be the source of their insane violence. The black men were forced to take a drug by racist war generals in the early 1960s, which was not covered by the media or government, to make sure they "stay in line". This drug was an hallucinagenic steroid. It was only given to black men who happened to be in camps with racist commanders, as a forced thing. However, this was illegal, but it was never covered by the media or investigated because no one knew about it until an interview in 2004. It was to make sure the black soldiers would stay in line and do what they were told by the whites. The drug made the men insane and brutish, and were constantly active and looking for fights. It would buff them up too. White entreprenuers in control of their camps, took control of this, and had the men paid for doing their dirty deeds. This included murder, theft, etc.. Even if the men were good-hearted, the drug made them all the same; in control, greedy and wild, like a violent gorilla. The men would do anything they were told as long as they got what they wanted back. This included money, prostitutes, drugs, etc. Eventually, the rich white men paid them to do hate crimes, like the KKK, mainly, raid black family's homes and kill them all violently. The difference between the KKK and the Tumblers, is the Tumblers were in much less number, and were large black brutes with deadly fighting skills, and drugs instigating insanity and bruteness. The Tumbler's were much more violent. However, one large difference, is the number. In the KKK, at least 20 members would take on a single house. In the Tumbler's, only 3 or 4 men would violently ransack several houses at once. The first recorded Tumbler activity was June 29 1963. The second was not until November 15th in northeastern New York. They began popping up in large numbers by February the following year. By 1966, the Tumbler's were in high activity. The Tumbler's were hard to arrest. They would easily take on multiple police officers and disarm them. Only 2 could raid police cars and destroy them. They would kill many police officers at a time, and run off or steal the cars. This was shown on May 25th 1966, during the Tumbler Raid in Chicago, IL. This raid had at least only 7 Tumbler men, causing trouble in a city, beating up hobo black men, hassling them forcefully. Police surrounded them with at least 9 police cars and guns pointed. They first tried a run in raid, which the Tumbler men easily took down 10 officers and killed 8 by disarming them and shooting them in the head when shouldered down. They would eventually get away when there were only 2 injured officers left and backup on the way from the other side of the city. The second raid, the continuation of the first, occurred on March 4th 1967, nearly a year later. The Tumbler's were spotted in large numbers, walking on a path looking for trouble in Dalton, Georgia (part of the south, which was a bad idea). The police decided to end their reign of terror once and for all. At least 20 police forces showed up at the scene, surrounding the 19 Tumbler's. They ambushed the police, and killed many, the police had the upper hand. They ran in, shooting violently with machine guns. Within 5 minutes, 7 Tumbler's were killed by gunshot. The others disarmed and brutally destroyed the officers. Just as the last was ended, an army group showed up in a tank and the Tumbler's began trying to retreat. One of them literally took on the tank, running onto it and attempting to pull out officers and destroy them. Army mercenaries surrounded him and tranquilized him, attempting to bring him to a control facility. However, on the way there, he regained conciousness and tore from the vehicle with a gun, shooting at the moving vehicle. The officers got a shot straight into his heart, killing him instantly. The last tumbler sighting was a single veteran on January 14th 1969. His name, Wayne Good, attacked and brutally murdered several police officers and raided several black and white homes. He was shot down, and brought to a facility, courted, and finally got the death sentence. In 1983, the charge was raised to life in prison. He, Wayne Good, is the only surviving member of the Tumblers. They had to give him exosteroids (got rid of testosterone and muscle) in prison to keep him under control. By 1983, he was deemed completely cured and normal again. They lowered his sentence to 30 years for mental intoxication and forced violence. He was released in April 2013. He has no children or wife, and served in the Cold War from 1959 to 1963, where he was first given the drug, as were many. The Tumbler's activity was shadowed by the government and media, leading many not to have even heard of them for years when these events happened. They were not coined Tumbler's until 1972 by a veteran officer. They had no official name but were commonly named "negro-beaters" during their reign. Category:October 3 2014